Scandalous Love
by Wishing Ink
Summary: Jade is reunited with her childhood friends when Carlos gets BTR banned from Palmwoods High School and BTR transfers to HA. After settling in, Sikowitz plans a acting and singing camp to prepare for HA's Jamfest. Relationships will flourish and perish.
1. Chapter One: Tell me you love me

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or Victorious. If I did, there would be profanity in it, and it would be rated M.

Hey guys, I'm Ink… please please review. If you don't I'll shrivel up and die in a corner and never be heard from again… It's mostly Bade, but it will be Lori and Cames. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such. Please review? If you don't you'll kill a little Asian girl, what are you? Racist? :)

* * *

Scandalous Love  
Chapter One  
Tell me you love me

I always hated the main hallway of Hollywood Arts. It was always too crowded, a little bit too packed. People like rats sprawled throughout, scurrying to each other to show off such amateur talent, disgusting. The only 'great' thing, if there were, was when I approached, people would disperse. Dirtied rats running from a crazed cat, if I could describe it that way.

My fingers wrapped around a cup as coffee as I raised it to my lip for a sip and my icy pupils meticulously searched the hallway that I had hated so much for something I loved so much. My lips curled into a small smirk, my right eyebrow raised, and I chimed, my voice naturally enraged with a slight playful tone. "Beck!" And with that he came forward and caressed my face with his left and his right hand started to tangle into my hair as he fiddled with my curls. "How was Spring Break?" His voice was more lovely to hear with each word he spoke, but I'd never admit it.

"Well you wouldn't know would you? You_ weren't_ there." My voice was sharp, snarky and arrogant but he only smiled. He loved it. "Jade." His voice filled with sincerity and seriousness, yet husky and still sexy. "You know I would've been there but I had to go visit my grandmother.- You could've came with-" "Beck! You know I_ hate_ old people. They're gross!" I whined and he sighed before running his left hand down his hair. I frowned slightly, hoping he would be the only one to notice. "Tell me you love me." I spat out as serene and sincerely as I could. He eyed me and then smiled, "Say please." "…_Pleeease_?" "I lov-"

"HEY BECK! HEY JADEY! Can you believe we still go to this school!.. Oh! Oh! I was supposed to tell you guys something important!" A too familiar red head girl popped up with smiles and giggles. She was more tan then usually, probably because she went with her brother to a beach house. She'll eventually tell me about her adventures.

Beck flipped his hair carelessly and wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. As Cat screamed us her hellos, he quickly whispered in my ears, sending shocks down my spine. "_I love you._" The words echoed in my mind. I leaned on him, satisfied as I allow small smile to spread on my lips. We both glanced at each other, important news? "Well then Cat, what would that news be?" His face curious, like a cat, but still dashing and handsome.

"News? What news?" I rose my left hand to press my temples as my voice grew sharp. "The important news you were telling us about Cat!" "…Important news- Oh! Well apparently the Palmwoods' school banned Big Time Rush because- Ahahahaha- Carlos- He-" "And?" My face grew stern as my brow raised as I felt a pulse of memory rush through my body. I shook it off. I had no patience for her giggles in between her words, despite how much I cared for her. "Big Time Rush is-"

"OH MY GOD." Then she came screaming, the craziest female I'd ever known. Vega's sister, Trina. For some reason, she had the mind to run over to where I stood, panting like a crazy woman- which she was. "_BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS!_" Her voice rang in my ear like a very annoying alarm clock. I didn't hear anything, it was all muffled out with a state of confusion and irritation. Cat frowned and looked disappointed as her voice quietly hid under Trina's. "I was going to say that..." I turned to Trina as she kept screaming in excitement of which one she was going to date to make her famous or something. "NOBODY LIKES YOU. GO AWAY." She gave me an irritated look and stormed away as Beck rubbed my arm. His face seemed to agree with me, but his eyes gave me a look that said 'Was that really necessary?"

Cat ran off to Vega as my attention wandered. When I was back on Earth I turned to Beck who was kindly waiting for me and reached to give him a peck. I tried pulling away but he pressed to my lips before our tongues danced together, my eyes as closed and it was a battle for dominance. He stopped himself before he got heated and we both pulled away as his hand ran from my hair back to my waist. "Are you coming over tonight?" "Why? You don't want me to?" "No I do. I mean what else am I going to do? Run off and cheat on my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?" "Beck!" "It was a joke!" "_Suuure_.- I'm coming over! Your RV better be clean! You know I hate gross things!" "It will be. It'll be fun, your first night in my trailer since Spring Break." He smirked and teased, as he always did and it always affected me. I grew quiet as a storm of jealousy enraged and my right hand entwined in his, my coffee in another as I began to storm off to Sikowitz's class.

The only thing that would affect me, Jade West, was_ him_, Beck Oliver. He was my _weakness_, and I was his. We were perfect, invincible but vulnerable at the same time. Our relationship was ambivalent but it stood strong.

* * *

My legs were on top as his as we sat in our usually seats next to each other, his hand on my thigh as his other arm laid upon my shoulder with my arm raised up, fingers entwining. Sikowitz was yelling his usual intellect which consists of random objects and very good acting practices. I wasn't listening, how could I? I was too busy concentrating on playing with Beck's plaid shirt that he wore over a grey one I had given him randomly. I smiled but frowned as Sikowtiz screamed my name.

"Jade! Tori! Stand up you of both." His face filled with enjoyment more than it should be. "Don't 'cha mean both of you?" Andre questioned as Cat let out a giggle. "A student is correcting a teacher- Aaha.~" There should be one more annoying snarky comment or maybe two, but Robbie was sick due to Rex convincing him to eat something he shouldn't have- I must admit, it is quite funny.

I stood up as my head turned instantly to Sikowitz. "What?" I was irritated, and Beck could tell cause he rubbed my arm gently. "Jade you are Tori and Tori you are Jade. Pretend you two are stranded on an island with nothing but- but a hot dog stand with a monkey- Cat you are the monkey that sells hot dogs!- Go! ABC!" Before anyone could complain, Cat had already started.

"Ah! Ah! How many I help you?" The red head giggled, making monkey calls. I pressed my fingers to my temples with my left hand. " 'Bout time we found a hot dog stand ran by a monkey!" My words dripping with the southern Tori accent I convinced myself she had. "Can't we do something to get us off of here? I hate this!" Tori's voice echoed as she yelled. Oh, what a _great_ impression of me, my sarcasm sang. "Don't leave! You must buy some of my hot dogs!" The bubbly girl blurted out, she was lost. "Enough of this madness! What ever are we going to do if we don't have food? We'll die and starve forever!" I glanced over to Beck, he chuckled at my accent and also the fact he knew I would take a peak at him. My eyes glared at him momentarily before I placed them back on the assignment.

"Forget it Vega! I'm getting off of this island!" She smirked and I raised my eyebrow. "But you ca-… _Awe_." Cat frowned and sat back down as Sikowitz instructed her to her seat.

"Gee, Jade. Yelling won't help anything!" The southern accent coating to the words never got old, I could only smile. "Hey! Come back here and-"

"Hi! Is this S-Sai-Ko-We-kit-z's... class?- WEST!" Then he appeared. Kendall Knight. Tall, handsome, almost as handsome as Beck, blonde haired and a smile plastered upon his face. He came quick to me, wrapping his hand around my waist as the rest of the group popped in, each giving me a quick hug with a kiss on the cheek then continued swarmed around me. Sikowitz blinked, and I glanced at the class, without words. My eyes met with Beck, and I... my heart dropped as I tried to yell or scream or say something, but I was taken back. It was him, Kendall Knight, the one I loved once before Beck Oliver. He made me, Jade West, lose her cool once again, just like our break up. I swore that was the last time I lost my cool to him. But it appears, I lied. Well... FUCK.


	2. Chapter Two: Are you jealous?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from BTR or Victorious. If I did, well... Do you think it would still be available for middle schoolers to watch? Tehehe.

Hey guys. It's Ink. Thanks for the review/s. I really appreciate them! Keep them coming pleeeease. I don't like posting if I get no reviews cause I don't feel like I'm wanted. Insecure, right? xD Anyways, yes it will mostly be Bade but there will be some Kendall and Jade moments. Just because, it wouldn't be fun without some drama, 'ight? And yeah, Bade chapter pretty much, next chapter will be about everyone I promise. D: Yes, I'm addicted to this couple. And I really hope I don't do anything out of character for anyone, I'm studying my best on wikia and such. o Well thanks for reading this long ass author's commentary. Oh and this is humor, romance and drama. It wouldn't let me pick three. Thanks again for the reviews! Will update tomorrow! - Ink.

* * *

Scandalous Love  
Chapter Two  
Are you jealous?

It was silent, not like the silence where I sat back to back with Beck as we each went over scripts in our minds, flipping pages at the same pace… It was the type of silence that broke girl's heart, the type of silence where some chick found out that her boyfriend cheated on her in her own bed. It was like that, hardly describable, only a gut-wrenching dagger of memories running down my spine.

Mentally, I shook my head, retaining my grasp on reality. "Hell no! Get off of me Knight." I pushed his shoulder. My voice was shaky, sharp, hesitant. The group looked at me like a litter of puppies, confused and lost. Of course they would be, they haven't seen me in years, haven't seen my heart grow barren and icy. We were just children then, when I knew them.

Kendall's face was frozen as the rest were as well but then they broke the silence with laughter. "West, you've changed." The same smile plastered on his face before plucking me on the forehead as the eyes of the audience widened. I swatted away his hand, and grimaced. "Don't act like you know me Knight!" I spat before Sikowitz shook his head. "Tori wins this Alphabet Improv!" I turned to him, icy eyes full of flames burning from the fuel of enragement. "Sikowitz!" I felt dizzy, like if I were dreaming in a bad dream, but it wouldn't be a nightmare because terrible dreams are happy dreams. I hated dreams, because I don't dream.

Beck, he looked amused. No lines or creases of jealousy, just curiosity running through his face. He was like a cat, truly a declawed curious cat. I frowned inside my shell but my face remained crude, sharp and cruel. Tori sat down, speechless and Sikowitz turned to me. "Jade! If you may, introduce these four dashing boys." His voice chimed in my ears, never thought I'd hate him so much more then I already did, which was pretty bare minimum.

"Blonde guy, Kendall Knight, he's a jerk. Pale guy that looks smart, Logan Mitchell, he's timid but nonetheless, a jerk. Tall guy brown hair with a '_dashing_' smile, he's James Diamond, a player _and_ a jerk." "And single.~" "Tsk.- One in the hockey helmet, Carlos, stupid and a jerk." The class was astounded I actually introduced them to the class. I sighed and bit my lip walking back to my seat and my boyfriend but I felt a grasp on my shoulder. I turned around, impatient, angered and malicious. "What?" I snapped.

Knight stopped me. He opened his mouth to say something but luckily Sikowitz interrupted him with his oh so loud voice. "Well alright, Kendall the jerk, Logan the timid jerk, James the player jerk, annnd Carlos the stupid jerk.- Now! If you may all sit down, I will explain camp!" "Camp? I love camp! Once my brother-" "Cat dear. SIT DOWN.- Now as I was saying… Camp will be where you all train for two, yes two weeks on acting and singing exercises. For what if you ask? Well, for Hollywood's Art Jamfest. The most important fundraiser, and where all the agents come in. Luckily I am hosting this year's camp-" "But doesn't every teacher have their own-" "Tori! Don't make me coconut you. Anyways, tomorrow bring clothes and anything you will need for two weeks. I would've given you all permission slips, but… Oh look the bell!" I shook my head at Sikowitz_, very_ classy.

* * *

The long day had come to an end. It consisted of Knight and the other mutts barking at me, looking for Beck and demanding Trina to stop begging me to let her meet Knight. As I met with the outside air, spring wind had caressed my face as the clacking of my combat boot heels followed me. I searched meticulously for the hair and face I yearned to see. Disappointed, I continued alone to Beck's truck. I loved that truck, it held the memories of all the dates and adventures I've been with him. I sat on the edge of the back, waiting for him.

I was tired, growing restless. Five minutes had passed and insecurity bit at my heart. Then my eyes caught a glimpse which soon came to be a proper sight of him running. I crossed my arms and sat like a lady as he came, panting. "Sorry I'm la-" "Why were you late? Were you ch-" "Jade calm down. You know I wouldn't do that." I grimaced and listened before he helped me get down from his truck. I looked at his hand as a very familiar aroma came into my senses. My face brightened up instantly. "Is that for me?" He gave me a devilish smirk. "Magic word?" "Pleeease?" A smile spread from my lips fast as I received the coffee. I grabbed him instinctively before he went into his truck. "Tell me you love me… Please." I felt insecure, he seemed to have no reaction when Knight and the others came and he was late. Even if he were to bring me coffee, I felt unsatisfied. He brought his face close to mine before whispering in my ear. "_I love you_." " 'Kay." His smiling face was warm and I felt sick, but the type sickness everyone loved.

As we arrived at his RV, he came around and opened the car door for me to get out and leaded me his hand to hold. I lead him in his RV and he shut the door before I let go of his grasp. "What are you bringing to camp? Since you aren't going home, unless you want me to-" "Do you want me to go home? Is that what your implying?" "No- no. Of course not.-" "I brought some clothes plus I stashed some of mine here… Can I wear some of your shirts?" "Like?" "Oh so you have to approve which one I can-… The plaid red and black one. " "Your wish is my command." "Very cheesy, genie." I smiled.

Beck sat next to me on his bed with his arms around me as we watched the Scissoring. It was a rather entertaining movie, we both laughed at certain parts, which was practically all of it.

When the movie was done, Beck had taken off his jeans and layers of shirts he had on. His skin was lightly sun-kissed as his hair was still fluffed up. After he made his way under the covers, I stood up, throwing off my shirt, revealing a simple black thin bra with my back turned to him. Taking off my black shorts and ripped leggings, I revealed boy shorts that wrapped nicely enough to show my curves. He was used to it, seeing my body. I smirked lightly at the thought, knowing Beck loved taking peeks. Taking the shirt he had recently worn, I slipped it on my body where it loosely laid on my torso before joining him in bed.

Sitting up for a quick second, I pulled his arm up and placed it around my shoulder before lying back down. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. We laid there for a fairly long time, both of us too lazy to shut off the light. We were both lost in thought, and the silence grew, but it was soothing.

"Hey Jade."

"What?"

"Who was that kid this morning?"

"Who?"

"The guy that was all over you."

"Are you _jealous_?~"

"Not at all."

"You _don't_ care? So you wouldn't mind if I-"

"I do care but I trust you."

"Tell me you love me."

"Magic word?"

"Please?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too… 'Night Beck-"

"Jade…" The lights had gone off with a single click on his remote and I could see his dark figure above me as the stars and moon provided minimal light that shined in. "_I missed you so much_." He whispered in my ears before biting the edge of them. He pressed his lips to mine, and our tongues fought for dominance. I felt like I had forgotten everything I've learned except what I've learned about him. He pulled away, the both of us panting. As I caught my breath, he started to suckle on the nape of my neck, determined mark me as his. After he was successful, he marked my collarbone before going back to my lips. His hands went under my back and up my shirt gently but fast, as if he were hungry but a hungry man with manners. His touch made me feel like I was burning and sore. Sparks tinged us with each passionate kiss we pressed against each other; he undid my bra in a matter of seconds and began going onto other clothing as my legs wrapped around his waist and lower. My right arm wrapped around his neck and the other tugged at his boxers.

* * *

When the sun had risen, my eyes slowly winced, not opening. My hand wandered for his warm embrace but when I was hopeless in finding him upon the bed my eyes fluttered open as the aroma of coffee persuaded me to awake again. "Beck?" My voice rang. Then I heard the shower go off and I smirked. "Want me to join you, Beck Dearest?" I could hear him choking and I chuckled lightly. Picking up the shirt I had worn from the last night, I threw it on. Luckily it was long enough to travel to my thighs. I was too lazy to reach for anything else.

Walking towards the Mr. Coffee Machine, I poured myself some in a giant cup that Beck had bought for me for when I would visit. It was black and had a scissor design on it. It was obviously my favorite.

I began to pack, throwing things into my chained black tote bag. I threw in clothes I had left, clothes I've brought, and some of Beck's shirts that I loved so much. When the sound of flowing water had stopped, I glanced at the door to the bathroom before he walked out with towel wrapped around his waist. "Go ahead." I walked towards the shower and my hands lingered across his body as I walked passed. It was disappointing that his face wasn't flushed like in the beginning.

After I had cleaned up, I placed on the clothes Beck had picked out. He usually did everything. Cook, clean, pick out clothes. I spent at least an hour doing my makeup and hair, I knew Beck didn't care. He had a mirror in the main lounge of the RV just because he knew I'd stay over a lot. He was smart to keep his gel and hair products there. Finishing the last touches, I placed in my piercings before I came out. He already poured the coffee in one of those fancy thermal cups made especially for coffee. And we were off.

* * *

We were delayed by arguments and Beck with his noggies, but eventually we arrived outside of Hollywood Arts, ready to leave for camp.


End file.
